Clan Wolverine
CLAN WOLVERINE Coat of Arms: A black Wolverine with bloodied fangs Time period: 2807 – 2823 ("annihilation") 2830 - (Reformed) Classification: Clan Controlled systems: 2, Shares Terra Nova with the other clans, with smaller outposts in neighbouring systems, the planet Minnesota (which is the fourth planet and the official capital world of the clan) in the Terra Nova system, Capital world: Terra Nova (unofficial), Minnesota (formally). Ruler title: Khan Military: Clan Wolverine Touman Naval Assets: Secret service: Clan Wolverine Watch Affiliation: Arthurian, formerly Warden Population (Clan): 1,500,000 (3049) Leaders (3049 – 3070) Khan: Nathaniel Taylor, later Aurora Reynolds SaKhan: Alicia Washington Later Victor Guzman (Succeeded by Laura McEvedy in 3070) Loremaster: Brianna McEvedy Scientist-General: Malcolm Wallace (formerly Lucas Taylor) Merchant Factor: Tom Boylan Master Technician: Skye Tate, Later Vree Duncan Senior Laborer: Howard Milner Bloodnames Taylor Washington Guzman Reynolds (after 3049) Tate (From 3049, Technician Caste exclusive) Aamodt Abrosimova Artemev Benedict Bostick Bremman Brentjes Buckler Callahan Charikov Clemence Dobrev Ebon Fallstaff Frater Gao Hallis Hammerick Hennesy Hollister Jeannet Kharlan Kosh Kumar Mann Matsunaka McEvedy (Exclusive) Merino Mroczkiewicz Nikishina Prigioni Qiuqi Rayson Robertson Sebrle Sergent Sobral Thomlinson Whitfield Wallace (from 3049 Science Caste exclusive) Xi Rememberance New Rememberance lines; We were thought annihilated by Kerensky and his mewling underlings We shall prove them wrong For one day we shall have grown strong enough to return and seek revenge upon the descendants of those that should rightly stand shoulder to shoulder with the Usurper Amaris himself To corner us you better be sure to destroy us for as long as a single child can yet stand and hold a weapon or pilot a battlemech we will fight for we are the supreme hunter We are the embodiment of nature’s ultimate warrior We were then as we are now as we will always be forever We are Clan Wolverine and we never back down. (There is another but I have not been able to authenticate if it is BT canon or the work of a fan) History After the Trial of annihilation, those few members of the clan that escaped travelled for years stopping a few times to replenish and conduct raids into Draconis Combine space and a few times even into Federated Suns space, from the Draconis Combine they liberated thousands of Scandinavian political prisoners from the then Rasahague military district, and continued on and eventually found an unclaimed planet beyond the far end of the Periphery naming it Terra nova in honour of Khan Sarah McEvedy’s pledge re-instate the Star League one day, after learning about the other clans decision of erasing them the Wolverines true to their name decided to embrace their nature as a clan rather than let it fall into disuse, the Wolverines became more clan than ever. After the son of Khan Taylor, Lucas had found out about his father being the progenitor of Marcus and Aurora Reynolds together with SaKhan Washington, he at first tried to win the young mechwarriors over in order to stage a coup against his father and the entire Clan but failing that he instead started an insurrection together with a group of misfits that were later named the Sixth Faction or Sixers by the clan needless to say the insurrection failed as Lucas and his followers were driven off world on a stolen Volga ''class transport named ''Sixth deadly sin (by the clan for Lucas’s envy at his father’s refusal to give in to Lucas’s demands)Ayani by Lucas) and a couple of dropships among them the Monolith class ''jumpship the ''Loot, Lucas and his faction were afterwards stricken from every register and proclaimed as dark caste for their treason, Since then Lucas has been plotting revenge against his father and the Clan, another reason for Lucas’s attempted coup was his envy at his father and for his refusal to name him successor so that Lucas could rule the clan as a hereditary ruler and later tried to seduce Skye Tate (Skye did NOT return his affections). 3048 Arrival of the Pilgrim regulars When the jumpship Pilgrim arrived Khan Taylor decided to let them stay as they were clearly refugees rather than spies or pirates, the Clan started forming friendship bonds with the small group of refugees as they felt a kinship with them and also impressed at the audacity of these barely trained mercenaries (the only real mechwarrior among them at the time was Ben Shannon, and only real pilot was Akiko Takeda) had raided an old Star league cache on their way before their misjump into the Terra Nova system. 3049 The Phoenix war Barely a year after the arrival of the Pilgrim – ComStar appeared with a large army known as the Phoenix army followed by a taskforce of warships they managed to take over Terra Nova but guerrilla fighting in the mountains and jungles and raids conducted on their supply lines by Clan Wolverine fleet and ground forces eventually drove them off planet, What parts of the army that was not destroyed or taken as bondsmen retreated with only few warships since many of the ComStar warships had fallen into Clan hands much thanks to the efforts of the Pilgrim Regulars and the JàrnFòlk and Scandinavian and Welsh and Indian slaves brought by the army to mine the enormous quantities of germanium in the systems surrounding Terra nova. The Sixers were exiled to a remote planet far beyond the Terra Nova system and continue their lives as thanks for their aid in the closing months of the war as well in securing a number of ComStar warships and other vessels. Late 3049 to early 3050 new clans After the victory in the Phoenix war Khan Taylor declared the formation of three new clans one was the reformation of the Pilgrim regulars into Clan Dragon who became the closest ally of Clan Wolverine, the second were Clan Shadowwolf and the third was formed from yet another “wayward” mercenary unit the “Charging Rhinos” that took the name Clan Rhino. NOTE: To avoid massive spoiler alert I will add remaining information to this page as the story progresses. Category:Factions